Question: $f(x) = 5x+2-3(h(x))$ $h(x) = -x-2$ $ f(h(9)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(9)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(9) = -9-2$ $h(9) = -11$ Now we know that $h(9) = -11$ . Let's solve for $f(h(9))$ , which is $f(-11)$ $f(-11) = (5)(-11)+2-3(h(-11))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-11)$ $h(-11) = -(-11)-2$ $h(-11) = 9$ That means $f(-11) = (5)(-11)+2+(-3)(9)$ $f(-11) = -80$